1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a collision mitigation device for a vehicle that mitigates collision damage when an own vehicle is in a collision.
2. Related Art
As the above-described collision mitigation apparatus, a configuration is known in which collision probability is determined based on an overlap rate under an assumption that a collision occurs between the own vehicle and another vehicle. The collision mitigation apparatus performs control to mitigate collision damage from the collision based on the collision probability (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-308036).
However, in the above-described collision mitigation apparatus, whether or not another vehicle is present in an area in which the own vehicle should travel is not considered. Therefore, even in a situation in which the likelihood is high that the own vehicle will avoid collision, the collision probability may be found to be similar and control may be performed. A situation in which the likelihood is high that the own vehicle will avoid collision is, for example, an instance in which the own vehicle temporarily faces the direction of another vehicle but the other vehicle is a vehicle parked on the shoulder of a road. In other words, there is a problem in that the collision mitigation device is unable to appropriately determine whether or not to perform control.